


Get (Un)Lucky

by FindingSchmomo, notallballs (notallbees)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/pseuds/FindingSchmomo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "You guys aren't going skating today, huh?" Kazuya prompted, walking over to join Reki and Langa in their corner of the classroom. He gave Langa a sympathetic look. "How'd you do that to yourself anyway? Skating?""No—" Langa began to say, but Reki interrupted him."That's right!" Reki said, laughing loudly.After Langa injures himself during an unfortunate almost-getting-caught incident, Reki becomes convinced they're cursed.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 307





	Get (Un)Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> We had so much fun with [our first lanreki collab](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964774) that we decided to do another one!

The night air was cold when they left the hospital. Langa rested his head against Reki’s shoulder as they sped along on his scooter. His right arm was bound across his chest in a sling that seemed excessive to him, but which the doctor had insisted he use. He wasn't even in that much pain, thanks to the painkillers they'd given him at the hospital, but every bump in the road jostled his sprained ankle, making him wince. At least he had Reki’s warm shoulder to rest on and could circle his good arm around Reki's waist. 

It was the first injury he'd had in a couple of years, not counting minor scrapes and bruises, and Langa had spent the entire hospital visit anxious to get home so that he could be alone with Reki again.

“We’re here,” Reki said abruptly, braking in the driveway of Langa’s building. 

Langa groaned, annoyed at having their time cut short yet again. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Reki asked him, stepping off the scooter and turning to help Langa do the same. Langa let him, if only to have Reki's hand in his own. 

“I’m fine,” Langa said, for what felt like the thousandth time that night. 

"You need help getting upstairs?" Reki asked. 

Langa hesitated; he could probably manage the walk to and from the elevator fine, but he didn't want to let go of Reki yet. "Wait," he said, "aren't you staying?"

Reki hesitated, his lips downturned and his eyebrows furrowed. "Uh—"

Langa squeezed his hand. “Come on,” he said, tugging Reki toward the door, “Mom will let you stay over. It’s almost morning anyway.”

Reki pulled his hand back, using it to grip the handlebars of the scooter, as if he needed it to steady himself. He must have been getting tired, since Langa knew Reki had escaped their earlier misadventures unscathed. “I should go home,” he muttered, his shoulders hiking up to his ears. 

Langa squinted at him. "Are you sure you're not too tired to drive?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Reki said, forcing laughter. "Can you get upstairs without me?"

Langa nodded, slowly; he sensed that Reki was hiding something, but he couldn't figure out what. “Then,” he said, not knowing what else to say, “see you at school?”

Nodding, Reki squeezed his hand again, then hopped onto the scooter and rode off before Langa had even stepped inside. 

It wasn’t until Langa was laying in his bed, and he tried to move his hand down under his blankets that he realized how wrong he was to let Reki leave his side. It sent a shudder of pain up his arm, forcing him to stop midway down his chest and take in a heavy breath. 

He wasn’t going to get off tonight at all. 

He groaned, closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep. 

—

"You guys aren't going skating today, huh?" Kazuya prompted, walking over to join Reki and Langa in their corner of the classroom. He gave Langa a sympathetic look. "How'd you do that to yourself anyway? Skating?"

"No—" Langa began to say, but Reki interrupted him.

"That's right!" Reki said, laughing loudly. "It was pretty funny, we, uh—" 

He looked to Langa for help. Langa stared at him blankly. 

"We were trying to do this trick, but, uh—the ground was wet, and Langa slipped." He nodded encouragingly at Langa, pleading with his eyes.

Langa wasn't sure why they needed to make up a story for this, but Reki seemed to think it was important, so he turned to Kazuya and said flatly, "I slipped."

"You slipped, huh," Kazuya said, and laughed. "Is your bad luck rubbing off on him, Reki?"

Reki's shoulders stiffened. "I don't have bad luck!" he protested.

Kazuya laughed, and turning to Ryuu at the next table, slapped him on the shoulder. "Remember the sports festival? When Reki crashed into the water table and knocked all the drinks flying?"

"That wasn't my fault!" Reki tried to protest, but they didn't hear him over their laughter.

"Or the class play, when he fell through the cardboard backdrop onto the stage?" Ryuu suggested. 

Reki huffed, glancing briefly at Langa with a frantic look on his face. "I got in a fight with one of the other stage hands and he pushed me."

"What about Christmas karaoke?" Kazuya gasped, still laughing.

Ryuu snorted. "The valentine's day disaster!"

Reki growled. "So what? So I have bad luck! That doesn't mean I'm gonna pass it on!"

The other boys didn't seem to notice that Reki was bothered by their teasing, but their amusement died down soon enough, and Kazuya turned back to Reki. "Hey, we have a soccer match on Saturday and we're short a player, you think you could—?"

Langa tuned out as the two continued their conversation, watching Reki idly. The back of his neck was red, which usually only happened when Langa said something dirty to him in public, or somebody embarrassed him in front of a pretty girl. Langa frowned. It wasn't like they went around telling people that they fooled around together, but it was still odd and uncomfortable to think that Reki might be embarrassed about it.

"Hey," Langa said quietly, once the bell finally chimed and Kazuya walked away to find his desk. "Reki."

Reki didn't turn around. 

Langa tried again. "Reki."

"I'm not a total idiot," Reki grumbled. "I'm just cursed."

Langa frowned. "I don't think you're cursed."

Reki just shrugged. 

Langa frowned, but he couldn’t push the subject any further. Maezono-sensei cleared his throat at the front of the class and began his lesson. Reki’s gaze remained on the window and Langa’s remained on the back of Reki’s head. He squinted, as if doing so would help him see past Reki’s red hair and discover what was consuming his thoughts. 

Langa sighed, leaning his chin on his good hand and giving up entirely on paying attention in class. He couldn’t take notes properly anyway, and he had much more pressing matters on his mind. Like the fact that he’d have to skip out on S for the next few days until he was steady enough on his ankle. Or how Reki had tilted his head away when Langa had moved to kiss him that morning. Or how Reki had refused to meet his eyes since the mess of the night before.

—

Langa was still mulling on his thoughts by the time they rode over to his house after school. Reki had kept hold of his scooter for the time being, since Langa couldn't ride it himself well with his injured ankle, and when they arrived at Langa's building, Reki stayed seated on the bike.

"What are you doing?" Langa asked, when Reki didn't follow him.

Reki glanced away. "I gotta—"

"You said you'd help me with my homework."

"Aw, shit," Reki muttered, wincing. "Yeah, sorry." He grinned up at Langa. "Give me a second to put the scooter away."

They made their way up to Langa's apartment a few minutes later, Reki carrying both their school bags despite Langa's insistence that he was fine. He'd carried it around all day, after all. 

"You hungry?" Reki asked, pulling out one of the chairs at the table for Langa and going over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. "What should I make?"

Langa huffed as he sat, and dropped his head onto his arms. "Not hungry."

Reki turned to him, horrorstruck. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go back to the hospital?" He rushed over and pressed the back of his damp hand to Langa's forehead. "Do you have a fever? Should I make soup?"

Langa groaned loudly. "Rek—i," he complained, burying his face in the crook of his arm. "Stop fussing me, you're like an old woman."

"Uh huh," Reki said, moving his hand to ruffle Langa's hair instead. "You need some painkillers."

"Don't want them," Langa groused.

"Too bad," Reki said. He fetched a glass of water, and went about making Langa several slices of toast, lavishly buttered, which he dutifully set down in front of him with an expectant look. 

Scowling, Langa picked up a piece of toast and bit it savagely, glaring at Reki as he perched on the opposite chair to watch Langa eat. When he was sure that Langa was going to eat it all, Reki bent down to rifle through Langa's bag, and placed the packet of painkillers on the table by his injured wrist. 

"You don't have to treat me like a little kid," Langa complained around a mouthful of toast. 

Reki grinned at him, unabashed. "Does that mean you're gonna stop being grumpy with me?"

"I'm not grumpy," Langa replied in an admittedly grumpy tone. He picked up his glass of water and swallowed two painkillers, then wiped his mouth on his sleeve. When he looked over, Reki was watching him with an indulgent smile. "What?" Langa asked.

Reki shrugged. "Does it hurt real bad?"

Langa shook his head, but then it occurred to him that Reki might feel sorry for him if he was in more pain. "It does hurt," he said, pouting.

"Do you have ice?" Reki asked, getting up to check the freezer. "I can run to the convenience store if not."

"We have ice," Langa confirmed, face falling again. "But...I think I should lie down."

"Yeah, good idea!" Reki straightened up with an ice pack in hand, and came back to help Langa up from the table. 

They made their way into Langa's bedroom, where Langa began to awkwardly strip out of his school clothes. Reki moved over to support him, and helped Langa to wriggle into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. 

"Hey, isn't this mine?" Reki asked as he tugged the hem of the hoodie down to Langa's hips.

Keen to distract him, Langa leaned in to try and kiss him, but Reki turned his head at the last second, and Langa's mouth glanced off his cheek. 

"We should get you in bed!" Reki said loudly. 

Langa sighed. "Reki."

"Come on, you gotta elevate your foot," Reki said, steering him toward the bed. "Lie down, I'll find a cushion or something…"

While Reki fussed around him, Langa reluctantly sat down on his bed and succumbed to his attentions. The trouble was that Reki was very good at taking care of people, and very conscientious about doing a good job of it, so it wasn't until half an hour later, when Langa had been supplied with ice, blankets, pillows, tea and instant ramen, that he finally convinced Reki to sit down on the bed next to him. 

"You need anything else?" Reki asked, perching at the edge of the mattress.

Langa shoved his injured wrist in front of Reki. "It hurts. Kiss it better?"

Reki laughed. "You sound like my baby sisters." He took Langa's wrist gently between his hands and kissed the back of his hand, then his wrist, before setting it down gently in his lap. "There. Feel better?"

"Not yet," Langa said, and leaning closer, he cupped Reki's face with his good hand and drew him into a kiss. If kisses were supposed to help heal, then doing _more_ than kissing could surely only expedite his recovery.

For a moment, Reki leaned into it, but then he drew back with a gasp. "Langa—wait—"

"No," Langa groaned, slipping his hand around the back of Reki's neck and kissing him again. "Reki…"

Reki moaned and kissed him back, lifting his hand to brush Langa's hair behind his ear. "Langa," he sighed, leaning into him.

Langa slouched down against the pillows, dragging Reki with him. He took Reki's hand and slid it down between them, pressing it against his cock which was starting to stir.

Reki gasped against his lips, then gave a groan and squeezed Langa's hardening cock between his fingers. He flattened his palm and pressed down, rolling it over Langa's cock slowly. 

"Reki," Langa moaned, tilting his head back. "Fuck— _yes_."

Exhaling softly, Reki leaned closer, but as he did so, he accidentally leaned his weight on Langa's injured wrist. 

"Ow, ow!" Langa yelped, pulling his arm free.

Reki jumped up so fast that he stumbled over his own feet trying to get off the bed and fell hard on his butt. "...Ouch."

"Reki!" Langa leaned over the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?" Reki asked, squinting up at him. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Langa asked impatiently. "It's just a sprain, you know. I'm not going to break."

Reki groaned. "I _know_ that."

"Then what's the problem?"

With a huff, Reki looked away from him. “Nothing,” he muttered.

"Reki."

Reki threw his hands up with a growl. "Augh, fine! I gave you my curse! It's my fault you got hurt!"

Langa stared back at him. “You’re not cursed.”

Reki didn’t answer. Scowling, he reached for a bag of chips and shoved a handful in his mouth, chewing furiously. 

Langa pursed his lips. This was starting to become a problem, and now he was more frustrated than ever. As he turned his gaze away, the water bottle on his nightstand caught his notice, and he tilted his head as he remembered something his grandmother had told him on the way to church one morning. Reaching for the water bottle, he uncapped it and poured some water on his fingers, then flicked it at Reki. 

Reki squawked. “Langa! What the hell?”

“Now you’re definitely not cursed,” Langa said, with as much authority he could muster.

Reki just stared at him.

"It's holy water," Langa explained.

"It's tap water!" Reki argued. "I filled it up for you ten minutes ago!"

Langa shrugged. "Well, I said a prayer in my head when I fli—uh, _anointed_ you with it."

Reki squinted at him. "You're making that up."

"Of course not," Langa fibbed, turning his nose up. 

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," Reki grumbled, moving up to sit on the bed again, down by Langa's good ankle this time. "No Catholic prayer can help me with a Shintou curse."

Langa resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that Reki was particularly superstitious—or, as he would probably put it, conscientious about the natural world—and while Langa didn't want to be the person to dismiss his beliefs out of hand, it was frustrating to hear him use it as an excuse to dunk on himself. 

"Don't you think I would've caught it off you before now if you could pass it on?" he suggested, trying another tack.

"It's not a cold!" Reki hissed. "We probably did something we shouldn't have, like—" He broke off, his eyes widening. "Oh, no."

Langa watched him, unimpressed. "What."

"That park we were in—there used to be a shrine there. They had to move it a few years back."

"...So?"

Reki lurched forward and grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt. "Don't you get it? We probably offended the god that lived there!"

Langa's mouth flattened, and he calmly pushed Reki's hands off him. "That's not it."

"How do you know?"

"Fine!" Langa said impatiently. "So what if I do have your curse? Don't you want to try and fix it?"

Reki blinked at him. "Fix it?" He looked thoughtful, while Langa nodded eagerly at him. "Huh, I guess we could try. But I can't afford to pay a priest."

"Maybe we could ask Joe or Shadow," Langa suggested. "They might know how to fix it."

"That's a great idea!" Reki said, grinning at him. "Ah, but…" he added sheepishly, ruffling the hair at the back of his neck. "I don't really want to tell them how it happened."

Langa shrugged. "We'll make up a story."

Reki grinned. "We'll make up a story!" 

Langa held out his good hand and the two of them bumped fists. 

—

"You were having sex, weren't you?"

Reki squawked. Miya made a disgusted sound behind his hand, while Shadow barked with laughter. "Dammit, Joe!" Reki cried. "We weren't—!"

"We were," Langa said, not seeing any point in lying if they'd already guessed. 

“Langa!” Reki bemoaned, blushing so violently that his face rivaled his hair. He shook Langa by his shoulders as if trying to shake some sense back into him. 

Langa, of course, was being perfectly sensible. It had already been two days since Reki had thrown himself off the bed rather than be intimate with him, and Langa had all but run out of patience. 

“Look, they really can’t keep their hands off each other!” Shadow cackled with an accusatory point of his index finger. 

Miya huffed. "Okay, I'm out," he said, leaping to his feet and reaching for his board. "I don't need to hear anymore about you two _touching_ each other."

Langa had half a mind to point out that, actually, Reki had done his best to keep his hands to himself, and that was the _problem_. 

"Must we do this now?" Cherry asked from his place at the counter. He turned a glare in their direction. “Some of us are trying to enjoy our meal in peace."

Joe grinned and jabbed a thumb in Cherry's direction. “You hear that? Cherry finally admitted to enjoying my cooking.” Cherry rolled his eyes, turning back to his plate without responding. 

"Joe," Langa said impatiently. 

"Ah—" Instead of pressing his advantage with Cherry, Joe turned his attention back to Langa and Reki. "So,” he said, “you two were having sex—" 

A strangled cry came loose from Reki’s throat, but Joe continued undeterred.

"—in front of a shrine. And you think you angered a spirit, who cursed you both, sent the police after you, and led to Langa ending up in this sorry state?"

Reki nodded glumly, looking down at the floor.

Langa was privately convinced that spirits had absolutely nothing to do with him falling down a hill, but he didn't want to dissuade Reki when they finally had a chance to set this right. He nodded too.

"Well, that certainly is a tough situation to be in," Joe mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

Reki lifted his head, hope returning to his eyes. "Do you know how to fix it?"

Joe let out a long hum before replying, “There _is_ a way to reverse the curse,” Joe said slowly, watching as Reki leaned closer and closer with each syllable. 

Langa couldn't help but notice that Shadow seemed to be trying to hold back laughter.

“How do _you_ know there's a way?” Langa asked. He hadn’t actually expected to get real advice on the matter. 

Joe looked smug. “Because I’ve seen this before.”

Cherry suddenly choked on his plate of spaghetti, and Shadow leaned over to thump on his back until he stopped coughing. 

Joe pushed on, wrapping one arm around each teenager’s shoulder. “You aren’t cursed because you had sex in front of a shrine," he said, and paused for dramatic effect. "You’re cursed because you stopped halfway through!" 

“Huh!?” Reki squawked

Langa nodded eagerly. “That makes sense,” he said, darting a glance at Reki. 

Reki stared at him, then back at Joe. "I...guess that makes sense."

“Gods and spirits hate unfinished business,” Joe explained, nodding. After a moment, Reki began to nod along, and Joe beamed at them. “It makes sense, right? If you really want to rid yourself of this curse...” he continued, putting his hands on Reki's back and giving him a gentle shove toward the door, “better get busy!” 

Reki stumbled forward, and Langa reached out to steady him. As he took Reki's arm to steer him toward the door, he glanced back at Joe, who winked at him. 

"You really think they believed that?" Shadow muttered as they stepped outside. 

Cherry sighed. "They'll believe anything."

—

Reki seemed to be on board with Joe's suggested plan, however he'd insisted on them stopping by his house on their way to the park to collect some 'supplies'. Langa waited outside, brightening when Reki finally climbed through the window and slid down his skate ramp, barrelling right into Langa's waiting arms. 

"Let's go!" Reki said, grabbing Langa's good hand and tugging him over to where he'd left the scooter. 

It was getting late by the time they arrived at the park, darkness falling in earnest, and Reki rummaged through his backpack for his phone. 

"What else did you bring?" Langa asked, switching on the torch on his own phone. Reki had been in his room for a while, and Langa had spent the time eagerly anticipating what Reki deemed _necessary supplies_. 

Reki hummed and reached for his hand. "You know, safety stuff."

Langa blinked. "Oh?"

"Kneepads, helmet, floor cushion—"

"Wait…"

"—bandaids, disinfectant, bug spray—"

"Reki!" Langa wailed, stopping still, and bringing Reki to an abrupt halt along with him. 

"Huh?"

"I thought—you said you were getting _supplies_!" 

Reki wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, safety supplies. Did you think I meant food? What if a bear attacked?"

Langa rolled his eyes. "Okinawa doesn't even _have_ bears."

"A wildcat then."

"What are you gonna do, fight it off with bug spray?"

Reki huffed. "You're the one who wanted to try and lift this stupid curse, not me!"

Langa tugged his hand free of Reki's. "So you _don't_ want to have sex with me."

"Of course I do!" 

"Prove it!" 

With a growl, Reki grabbed Langa by his shoulders and swooped in to kiss him hard. Langa froze at first, but as Reki slid his hands up to cup his face, Langa melted against him with a moan. 

Reki’s fingers slid further back to comb through his hair. Langa’s hands circled Reki’s waist to pull him impossibly closer. He grinded against Reki’s thigh, trying to be as clear as possible just how much he wanted this, _needed_ this. Reki groaned against his lips and Langa eagerly swallowed up each and every noise. 

And then he felt a foreign weight on his head.

He opened his eyes and pulled back. Reki’s hands slid away from his hair, dragging straps down the side of his face before snapping them under his chin. Langa moved his own hand up to touch his hair, his fingers hitting against hard plastic. 

“You tricked me,” Langa snapped. 

“I told you I brought a helmet,” Reki insisted. 

“Reki, this is stupid,” Langa huffed, moving to unbuckle the clasp digging into the underside of his chin. 

“Don’t!” Reki said, and his voice sounded strained and desperate enough for Langa to listen. His fingers hovered over the plastic. Reki’s head dipped down. “I don’t...I don’t want to see you get hurt again because of me.”

“It was an accident,” Langa reminded him. 

"I was the one who pushed you into doing it in the first place,” Reki hissed, leaning his forehead against Langa’s shoulder. "And then those cops driving by— _I'm_ the one who almost got us caught."

"Reki—"

“It’s my fault. It’s my fault you’re hurt and that you can’t skate and that you’re _cursed_.”

“Reki,” Langa sighed, placing a hand against the nape of Reki’s neck, letting his fingers play with the short hair there. “It’s alright.”

“I just want you to be safe,” Reki whispered into the skin at the crook of his neck. “Please?”

Langa pursed his lips, but then he tilted his head so it leaned onto Reki’s and said, “Fine.”

Reki kissed his neck softly, and Langa wished he would kiss him more, but then Reki was gone from him in search of the rest of his equipment. Returning after a moment, he clumsily slid the elbow pads up Langa's arms one by one, then dropped down to fasten the knee pads around his legs. Langa watched him, unsure what to do with himself as Reki concentrated on his task, his fingers tracing up his clothed skin. 

_God_ , Langa was so pent up that even this was enough to get his heart beating like crazy. He grew impatient, tugging at Reki’s hoodie to bring him back up to kissing vicinity, and gripped Reki’s face tightly, imploring him to stay here, with him, in this moment, and not to fret about anything else. Pressing their lips together, Langa sighed at the comfort in Reki’s warmth, and the way his hands instinctively found their place on Langa’s hips. 

“ _Reki_ ,” Langa moaned, his eyes glassy with need. 

Reki smiled against his mouth. "Wow," he said softly. "You're really eager for it, huh?"

Langa groaned. "I haven't gotten off in a _week_."

"I know," Reki soothed, cupping his face and kissing him softly. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better," Langa grumbled, but he willingly succumbed to Reki's kisses, lifting his arms to loop them around Reki's neck as they fell into one another, tongues stroking together. 

Kissing Reki was like electricity, Langa could never get enough of it, and a few minutes of making out was more than enough to get him worked up enough to take things further. The helmet was off-putting though, and he didn't like the way the kneepads felt, pinching tight around his legs.

"Reki," he mumbled, awkwardly pushing one of his knees between Reki's thighs. "Do I really need these on?"

Reki hummed, and slid a hand down to the small of his back. He used it to press their hips together, moving his lips along Langa's jaw. "Might make it more comfortable to be on your knees," he murmured.

Langa huffed. "Why would I be— _oh_." He smiled to himself. "Can I?"

"Mm," Reki hummed. "I thought you wanted me to get _you_ off though."

"You can after."

"Okay." Reki grinned against his jaw. "I mean, I'm not gonna say _no_." 

"Good."

Langa kissed him again, then went to his knees. It was unsettling, doing this in the dark, yet right where anyone could discover them. There was something thrilling about it though, and Langa's own cock throbbed with anticipation as he fumbled Reki's pants open in the dark and pressed his face against Reki's cock through his boxers. He felt Reki take in a shuddering breath just from that, and wasted no more time. Licking his lips, he slipped his fingers beneath Reki’s boxers and tugged the fabric down just enough to free his cock, mouth watering in anticipation. 

Before he started, Langa glanced up at Reki, but it was impossible to see him clearly in the dark. Langa could just make out the vague outline of his hair against the night sky, and the slight glimmer of Reki's eyes on him. 

He would have to rely on sound. So be it. 

With little preamble, he swallowed down as much of Reki's cock as he could, his fingers digging crescent shapes into his hips. Reki gave a startled gasp, and his whole body jolted in response. After a moment, Reki's fingers scrabbled at the plastic helmet before finding purchase on the edges of it. 

"Shit," Reki muttered. 

Langa snorted. "Told you it was a bad idea," he mumbled, before going back to his task. Reki wasn't to be discouraged though, and used his grip on the helmet to pull Langa closer to him, making Langa moan around Reki's cock as Reki pulled him onto it, hips snapping up to drive it into his throat. Langa loved the thrill of each thrust, the way they overwhelmed him, so that all he could do was swallow and breathe. He loved the noises that spilled from Reki’s mouth with abandon, even here, outside where anyone could see them. Most of all, he loved Reki. 

“ _Fuck_ , Langa,” Reki hissed, releasing his grip on Langa's borrowed helmet and sliding his hands down to touch his cheek and jaw instead. “I want—I wanna _see_ you— _ah_!”

Langa hummed around Reki's cock, earning him more pleasant groans. But he wanted to see Reki too, and there was something electrifying about knowing that Reki wanted to watch. Straightening his back, he slipped Reki's cock out of his mouth and let his hand do some of the work in order to speak. “Your phone has a light.” 

Reki’s voice was shaky as he said, “I—I dropped it, when you—oh, _fuck, Langa_ —"

Langa had already grown bored of arguing about phones, especially with Reki's cock staring him right in the face, so he’d already set about lapping at the tip as Reki spoke. While his mouth was busy, Langa used his free hand to retrieve his own phone from his back pocket and offer it up blindly. When Reki had taken it from him, Langa grabbed hold of Reki's hips and ducked his head down deeper, taking Reki's cock to the back of his throat. Reki made a choking sound above him, almost curling forward in half. 

It took Reki a few moments to finally turn the light on, which Langa hoped was thanks to his skill with his tongue. The flash of light made him squint, but then Reki directed it elsewhere so it wasn’t so blinding, and Langa felt another shiver run down his spine. It was almost like a beacon in the dark. Anyone could see them and come to investigate. The thought made him moan, and that was enough to put Reki over the edge. Langa swallowed reflexively as Reki came over the back of his tongue, and let out a soft grunt of satisfaction. 

"Langa," Reki groaned, fumbling for Langa's face. As Langa let Reki's cock slip out of his mouth again, Reki bent down and kissed him hard, sighing against his lips. "Fuck, that was—incredible. You're incredible." 

Langa huffed and kissed him back. After a moment he got clumsily to his feet, doing his best to keep kissing Reki as he stood, unwilling to stop touching him for an instant. As he straightened up, Langa pressed Reki back against the wall, leaning into him and pressing his erection against Reki's hip. "Reki," he muttered, dragging his teeth along Reki's jaw, then down his neck. "Mm…"

Reki tugged at his clothes, pulling him closer. "What d'you want?" he murmured against Langa's ear. "My hand or my mouth?"

Groaning softly, Langa slid his hands around to grab Reki's ass as he rolled his hips forward again. "I wanna be inside you," he murmured.

"Langa!" Reki yelped. "We can't do that out here!"

Langa huffed. "Didn't you bring lube?"

Reki groaned. "I mean, yeah." He sighed, cupping one of his hands around the back of Langa's neck, thumb ruffling through his hairline. "I wanna, it's just—"

"Tell me."

"Huh?"

"Tell me how much you want it."

Reki shuddered. "Fuck, Langa...you're killin' me." He dropped his forehead onto Langa's shoulder. "I—want you inside me. I want—I want you to f-fuck me."

Langa ground his hips against Reki's harder, moaning. "Again."

"Langa, shit—" Reki pushed him away briefly and reached out to fumble in his bag. "Take it out," Reki said, and Langa hurried to obey. When Reki lifted his hand again, he was holding the battered tube of lubricant that had seen copious use over the past few weeks. "You can put it between my legs," he whispered, as he squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand. He reached down, grasping Langa's cock with his wet hand and smothering it with lube.

"Turn around," Langa said, voice tight, and pushed at Reki's shoulder. 

“Hold on—I gotta pull my pants dow— _fuck, Langa_ ,” Reki hissed, as Langa manhandled him, then himself into position.

Langa pressed into the wall, flattening against him enough to knock the breath out of Reki’s heaving chest. "Reki," he groaned, as he eased his dripping cock between the crevice of Reki’s bare thighs. His fingers dug into Reki’s hips, and he couldn't help but groan at how tight Reki managed to squeeze his legs together for him. Langa tried to drop his head onto Reki's shoulder, only to realise that the helmet was in the way; with a snarl of frustration, he reached up to unbuckle it and let it fall to the ground behind him. Finally free, he nuzzled into the crook of Reki’s neck, hips moving slowly. He could feel the thrum of Reki's pulse under his lips, and mouthed at it hungrily. 

Reki thrusted his hips back, grinding against Langa’s crotch. Langa bit his neck in retaliation, forcing the loud groan from Reki’s lips to shift into an almost pleading whine. His head fell to the side, allowing Langa to trace the sinews of his neck with his tongue. 

“Reki,” Langa whispered against his throat, his hips pressed flush against Reki’s ass. “Tell me again.”

“ _Please_ ,” Reki gasped, jutting his hip back, desperate for any kind of movement or friction. He wriggled, his breath coming out fast and his fingers digging into the plaster of the wall uselessly. “I _need_ you. Now. _God_ , Langa, I need you so fucking badly, just, _please_ —" 

Langa groaned, mouthing down Reki’s neck and back to his shoulder as he thrusted, relishing in how slick and wet Reki’s thighs had become. His cock slid in and out easily, even as Reki’s legs strained to stay tightly closed. Reki’s breaths became more desperate. He repeated Langa’s name like a prayer to keep the spirits at bay. 

Langa moaned, biting into Reki’s shoulder after tugging his shirt neck wider to reveal his skin. He came, adding his come to the wet mixture coating Reki’s thighs and dripping down his skin. Reki let out a shaky breath, his legs trembling from the effort of keeping his muscles so tight. 

“Langa,” Reki breathed. 

Langa turned him around once more to kiss him, clutching at his face as the last dregs of pleasure rolled through him.

"Langa," Reki soothed, stroking his back slowly. He smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "You okay?"

"Mmm," Langa hummed, turning his head slightly so he could kiss Reki's cheek, then his mouth again softly. "That was good."

Reki laughed. "Yeah." He pulled away briefly, glancing around. "We should get back, before we push our luck."

Langa huffed, but didn't protest. If Reki was convinced now that their curse was broken, Langa didn't want to do anything to risk changing his mind. They both fumbled their clothes back on, and Langa picked up his phone from where Reki had left it. Reki made him keep the safety gear on until they reached his apartment building, but Langa didn't mind it too much, not when he could sit with both arms wrapped tightly around Reki's waist, breathing in the rich, summery scent of him. 

—

Langa had just gotten changed for bed when Reki texted him again.

 **Reki**  
that was crazy  
cant beleive we did that

 **Langa**  
I know

 **Reki**  
u got cum and lube all over my jeans u no!!  
they were clean!!!  
had to wash em again befor mom sees

 **Langa**  
Sorry

 **Reki**  
LOL its find  
fine  
see u 2moro X

 **Langa**  
Night x

With a sigh, Langa climbed into bed and snuggled down under the thin sheets. He felt calmer and more relaxed than he had all week, and he resolved to do something nice for Reki when he saw him the following day. It wasn't Reki's fault he'd hurt himself, after all. 

As he turned to plug in his phone, a warning popped up to let him know that he'd almost run out of storage space. Langa frowned and tabbed over to his camera roll. There was a video at the top, and his eyes widened when he saw that it was an hour long. 

"What the hell…?" Langa murmured, tapping into it. 

At first there was nothing but muffled noises and darkness, then Reki's voice, deafening. 

_Langa...Fuck, that was—incredible. You're incredible._

Langa yelped and hurriedly jammed his finger on the volume button to turn it down. His face was hot. It seemed that Reki had somehow accidentally activated the camera while trying to turn on the light—perhaps he really _was_ cursed. When Langa listened again, the voices were much softer, and he had to turn it up again slightly to hear. Grimacing, Langa paused the video and darted over to dig his headphones out of his bag.

Properly armed, he resumed the video.

_What d'you want?_

Reki. 

_My hand or my mouth?_

Langa groaned along with his own voice on the video. Then winced at the sound of him saying to Reki, _I wanna be inside you._

_Langa! We can't do that out here!_

_Didn't you bring lube?_

_I mean, yeah. I wanna, it's just—_

_Tell me._

_Huh?_

_Tell me how much you want it._

Langa whimpered and slid his hand down beneath his pajama pants. He was achingly hard again already, as if he hadn't just come like a truck an hour earlier.

_Fuck, Langa...you're killin' me...I—want you inside me. I want—I want you to f-fuck me._

_Again._

Langa jerked himself off quickly as he listened to the rest of the video, the grunts and moans, the slick sounds of his cock between Reki's thighs. He heard the sound of himself coming, and the pleasure in Reki's voice, and spilled again before too long, rutting up against his own hand.

When he'd finished, Langa lay there in a daze for a few minutes before he thought to clean himself up. He wondered how Reki would feel about hearing the video.

He wondered if Reki would let him record them again. It seemed like Langa had found something to surprise him with after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [find bees on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/) | [sk8 fic by bees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=52382346)  
> [find schmomo on twitter](https://twitter.com/findingschmomo) | [sk8 fic by schmomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/works?fandom_id=52382346)
> 
> so I guess now we gotta write the sex tape sequel, huh?


End file.
